Artwork and the creation of artwork can be an important developmental tool. For example, coloring utensils including colored or tinted pigments, such as crayons, paints and markers, are often given to children for painting, drawing or other marking purposes in order to stimulate their creativity and imagination. As another example, in preparation for the pinewood derby (a racing event associated with the Boy Scouts of America), Cub Scouts, with the help of parents, build their own cars from a kit containing a block of pine, plastic wheels and metal axles. Through the creation of a car, a Cub Scout is able to stimulate his creativity and imagination regarding, for example, the design, color and decals, which the car will ultimately bear. Furthermore, the Cub Scout, via the pinewood derby event, is able to make use of his creation.